Hand-held power tools, in particular angle grinders, having an electronically commutated electric motor and a built-in electronics system, are known from the prior art. Such hand-held power tools are available in a multiplicity of sizes and performance classes. They are often difficult to design because, in particular, the geometric sizes of the components and the masses to be incorporated result in hand-held tools that are ergonomically unfavorable in respect of handling characteristics.